


The Rhythm in Your Bones

by givemeunicorns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeunicorns/pseuds/givemeunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smelled it the second he walked through the door, so strong he could taste it in his mouth, sweet as candy on his tongue. Sex. He closed his eyes for a second as he shut the door behind him, focusing on the quiet, breathy laughter from upstairs. They’d started without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rhythm in Your Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from my tumblr(sitdowngreenburg.tumblr.com)
> 
> Anon asked for surprise sex, whatever that means. So here is what i got.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf and this is just for fun.

            He smelled it the second he walked through the door, so strong he could taste it in his mouth, sweet as candy on his tongue. Sex. He closed his eyes for a second as he shut the door behind him, focusing on the quiet, breathy laughter from upstairs. They’d started without him. He should have expected. That’s what he got for dating two teases at once. Thank god Mom was out of town with the Sheriff for a romantic weekend.

            He dropped his bag and jacket, bounding up the stairs.

            He opens his door to a glorious sight. Allison is smiling that clever little smile of hers, the one that says she totally planned this. Because if they are all being perfectly honest, she’s the one with the most control in this arrangement. She’s the one who knows best how to make their blood boil, a power she wields with the utmost skill and care.

            She’s leaned back against the pillows, naked from the waist down; her tee shirt rucked up under her breasts. He can see the movement of Isaac’s fingers beneath the soft fabric, rolling her nipple under his thumb in a way that makes her squirm. Isaac on the other hand, is naked from the waist _up_ , face hidden between her thighs, her knees over his shoulders, his free hand splayed across her lower stomach. And from the soft, airy whines she is making, Scott can infer that Isaac is too busy doing something altogether divine with his tongue to look up. Scott watches them for a long moment, because god, who could look away from that? His boyfriend eating out his girlfriend, when he was sure they were going to spend their night doing their Othello project for English.

His heart is pounding, and his blood is rushing south and he knows, _he knows,_ he’s got some dazed, stupid grin on his face but he just can’t stop watching his lovers touching each other. She cards her fingers through Isaac’s sandy curls, catching her lip between her teeth and beckoning Scott to them without saying a word.

            He needs no more prompting than that, before he’s pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it into the pile with Isaac’s sweater and Allison’s pajama bottoms.

            Isaac’s skin calls to him every bit as much as Allison’s gaze, and he straddles the taller boy’s hips, calloused palms curling around Isaac’s sides, bending to kiss the curve of his spine. Isaac makes a pleased noise against Allison’s clit, but doesn’t stop. She bucks her hips and whine’s in response. Two birds, one stone.

            He noses at the base of Isaac’s skull, nipping the skin behind the fair boy’s ear, along the bend of his jaw, lapping at the abused skin. Isaac whines, turns his head, changing the angle of the things he doing to Allison and above them she swears between her teeth. She is reaching beneath her shirt, catching Isaac’s hand with her own and lacing their fingers. Scott reaches for the other, pulling her slender fingers from Isaac’s hair, bring them to his lips, kissing each one before he presses her wrist to the sheets and holds it there. Her eyes are half mast, her cheeks flushed dark red, and she’s smiling at him, at them.      

            Isaac moves then, lower, pressing his tongue into Allison, breaking the illusion. Her back arches hard, his hand still splayed across her belly, holding her hips were he wants them. But her chest is heaving, head pressed into the pillows as she keens, low and loud. Her hand turns under Scott’s, fingers gripping his wrist, perfect nails cutting little half moons in his wrist. 

            “Scott,” She whines, and it’s his turn to grin, his hand slipping out of hers as he presses himself chest to Isaac’s back.

            “Can I have a turn,” he purrs in Isaac’s ear, catching the cartilage between his teeth playfully and he feels Isaac shiver under him.

            But he does pull away after a moment, turning to look at Scott with a smirk that is positively obscene, lips glistening with Allison’s essence. He doesn’t say anything, just presses a wet kiss to the inside of her thigh, to the curve of her hip, to the swollen mound of her clit, before he is crawling up her body. He seals himself against her side, pulling her head into his shoulder, petting her dark hair while the other hand mimics the motion in the curls between her legs.

Scott scoots into Isaac’s recently vacated spot, lifting her hips and pulling them into his lap, one thigh lifted up against his chest, her knee over his shoulders. He catches Isaac’s gaze, sliding a finger inside her just as the fairer boy’s lips close over her budded nipple.

She claws at the sheets, bucks her pelvis against Scott’s hand. He turns his head to press a kiss to the inside of her knee, pushes the digit further into the tight heat, crocks his finger that come hither motion that makes Allison lose her head. Her hand clamps down on the back of Isaac’s neck, chest heaving, a cue for Scott to get moving, because this isn’t going to last. They can both hear her heart pounding in her chest; hear the constant litany of their names of her breath. Scott presses a second finger into her, while Isaac’s slides between her lips, drawing the wetness up from her core and working it in slow circles around her clit.

Scott can feel the muscles in her thighs quivering against his chest and waist, feels the way her body tightens and releases, fluttering against his fingers in her quest for release. This is her favorite place and they all know it; spread out on her back and letting them worship her like queen they know she is. Scott drives home again, drives in to the knuckles, curling the digits and pressing hard against that spot on her inner walls that makes her come apart.

She screams, fisting the sheets and arching so hard against them Scott wonders if her spine won’t snap.  Isaac lifts his head, moves away from her breast and seals his lips over hers, swallowing up the cries, working her through it with his thumb circling the engorged bundle of nerves. She shutterfucks against the fingers inside her, no strategy or finesse now, just quivering need she can’t control. Her boys ease her through it while her juices paint their fingers.

            They kiss her, caress her, until she is panting and trembling, pushing at their hands because she’s far to sensitive to be touched there any more right now.

            She reaches, almost drunkenly, for Scott, pulling him down on top of her and he goes without hesitation. Her lips are warm and divine, and Isaac noses at his neck, presses a kiss to the juncture of his throat and he forgets about work and pack and the world because everything, for just one second, is fucking perfect.

            “You’re hard,” she purrs against his cheek, but he’s not entirely sure which of them she’s talking to.

            “If you could have just seen yourself, you would be too,” Isaac chuckled against her collarbone, roll his groin against the naked curve of her hip.

            “Bet Scott could take care of that for you,” She teases, tugging playfully at his hair.

            Scott turns his head, bumps Isaac’s mouth with his own, catches the other boy’s lip between his teeth and tugs a little. Isaac whines, leaning into the pull.

            “Scott would be _very_ happy to take care of that for you,” he says, pulling away.

 “You okay with that?” Scott asks her, after a breath, not because he needs her permission, but because they have finally figured out a way to make this work and that’s communication. No one is left out.

Allison nods, almost sleepy.

“I can’t feel anything below the waist right now,” she sighs, “You two take care of each other.”

Isaac leans in, nips the side of her throat.

“Don’t lie, you just love to watch him fuck me.”

She giggles and bumps foreheads with him.

“Do you hear me denying it?”

Scott cuts off the banter, leaning in to kiss Isaac, real and hard this time. Because the idea of him fucking his boyfriend while their girlfriend watches is just too much. His blooded is headed nowhere but down and it’s making his jeans very, very uncomfortable.

He can taste Allison on Isaac’s lips, on his tongue and that makes him want it all the more. He crawls over Allison, and she scoots, allowing him to press chest to chest with Isaac. The other beta opens to him, lets him take the reigns without hesitation, hands reaching almost instantly for Scott’s belt. The other boy startles a little at that but Isaac just ruts against Scott’s thigh for a moment and he gets it. He’s hard as a rock from what he just saw, what he just did. But Isaac was the one undressing her, touching, listening to her whisper all those sweet promises of what would happen when Scott found them that way. Isaac was the one who’d tasted her first, spent all that time wringing the little noises out of Allison. She’d been half way to the cliff by the time Scott had gotten there, but it’s Isaac’s way to take care of the others before her takes care of himself.  Pleasuring them pleasures him and Scott finds that insanely hot, and he knows, so does Allison.

He doesn’t get much more than a second to ponder that, though, because Isaac is pushing Scott’s hand to his belt to return the favor. He’s getting demanding, a testament to how worked up he is. Scott smiles against Isaac’s mouth, catches his lower lip between his teeth and pulls. Isaac whines, doesn’t even try to hide it, because he’s rock hard in his pants and they all know he has a thing for biting, be it on the giving or receiving end. Scott pulls back to admire the view, the rapid way Isaac’s chest rises and falls. But the other beta whines again, craning his head to expose his throat. It’s clear and blatant submission and it wakes something in Scott’s gut; a wild need to dominate surges up, hard and sudden, and he’s got Isaac’s jeans half way down his thighs in a second.

Isaac tries to return the favor but Scott pushes him back against the sheets with a growl. He hears Allison’s heart pick up next to them, knows that she loves to watch him like this, likes to see his alpha side. She’s shifting, but Scott’s attention in honed in on the sharp love bites he’s peppering across Isaac’s torso, the bruises fading before they can even properly form. But they ring out those strangled hisses and groans from Isaac’s lips and that’s enough. Every sound they earn from Isaac is a triumph, a gift given by a boy once forced into silence.

            Allison is there after a moment, draped across Scott’s back and pressing something into his hand.

“Stop teasing him,” she says, dropping a kiss onto Scott’s shoulder.

Isaac looks up thankfully at her, and she shoots him a smile, sliding behind Scott and tugging at his jeans. He can’t fight them, not when they tackle him from a united front like that.

Scott sits back and strips to the skin while Allison crawls up the length on Isaac’s body. She’s all fucked out for the night, he can see it in the drag of her limbs, but she is always there with gentle touches and soft kisses regardless. She cradles Isaac’s jaw in her palms, turns his face to hers, presses their noses and foreheads together, whispers to him all the filthy things Scott will do to him, how beautiful they look together, how she wishes she had it in her to be part of that tonight.

That picture, Allison pressed naked against Isaac’s side, is enough to get Scott moving, retrieving the bottle of lube that Allison had passed him before, crawling between Isaac’s impossibly long legs. He watches them, kissing lazily, stroking circles on each other’s skin, smiling.

Then he is pressing the first slicked finger into the tight heat Isaac’s body and the other growls, clutching at Allison and watching Scott with hooded eyes. He leans forward, planting a kiss of his own to Isaac’s breastbone, pushing the first digit in to knuckle.

            It’s Allison’s turn to swallow up Isaac’s sounds of pleasure, her turn to let her hand snake between his thighs, taking his erection in her hand, giving him a few tight fisted strokes. Scott kisses the space between Isaac’s ribs, pressing his fingers deep, first one, then another, then another, working the other boy open with practiced ease. Isaac groans beneath their lips and hands, hips rocking into Scott’s touches, trying to forced his boyfriends fingers against that magnificent bundle of nerves inside him. That would be too ease though, and while Scott works the muscles, he won’t give Isaac the depth or pressure he’s striving for.

Isaac begs, his vice tight and rough, and Scott’s half hard cock twitches it’s glee against his thigh. He presses his lips, opened mouthed, against Isaac’s Adam’s apples, feeling Allison’s fingers brush his skin, where she’s now stroking Isaac’s inner thigh. Scott almost feels bad. Two sets of hands so near where Isaac needs them, but neither one of them ready to give up their teasing just yet.

“Please, please,” he hears the other boy groan, carding his fingers backwards up Scott’s scalp, “Please, I’m gonna come in like ten seconds and I want you in me when I do.”

His voice is so raw, so positively _wrecked_ , that Scott knows he has no chance of refusing.

“Roll over on you stomach,” he rumbles against the sharp curve of Isaac’s collarbone and the boy is moving before Scott even has the words out.

He doesn’t let go of Allison and she doesn’t make to pull away, moving until he’s on top of her, resting on his knees and elbows between her thighs. She’s running her fingers through the sandy half-curls and Scott can hear her, whispering to Isaac, while Scott reaches for the lube again, slicks his cock, strokes himself.

“Look him,” she hums in Isaac’s ear,  “Look at how bad he wants you.”

Isaac obeys, casting a glance over his shoulder, and grinning crookedly. His chest is heaving and his cock looks painfully hard between his thighs but he’s still smiling at them and Scott isn’t prepared for how insanely arousing that is.

“Then he should probably get on with it,” Isaac says cheekily and Allison laughs, her hands trailing up his ribs.

Scott leans in, bent over Isaac’s back, licking a long stripe down Isaac’s spine.

“Should make you beg, since you guys started without me,” Scott teases, his fingers closing around Isaac’s hips, cock pressed firmly against the line of Isaac’s ass but taking no effort to try and enter him. Isaac’s voice catches in his throat, patters out into a groan when it tumbles out of his throat.

“Then you’d have to finish yourself because there is no way I can handle that right now,” he whines.

Scott sees Allison giving him that look, that soft quirk of her lips that can win him into doing anything. So he sits back, one hand still holding Isaac’s hip, the other steadying his cock as he pushes into Isaac’s body.

It’s hot and tight and familiar, and the sound Isaac punches out, something between a whine and a growl, is possibly the most erotic thing Scott has ever heard. Isaac likes an edge of pain to his pleasure and so Scott keeps moving, pushes in to the hilt in one smooth motion. He waits there, hips pressed flush to Isaac’s, mapping the wing of the taller boy’s shoulder blade with his mouth. Isaac’s head is bowed against Allison’s shoulder and he can hear the other boy struggling to form words.

“Please Scott, please, you have to move,” he pants after only a moment, and Allison turns to catch his lips.

            He can’t say no to the pleading in his boyfriend’s voice so he pulls back, hands tight on Isaac’s hips as he pulls out and slams back home again, canting his pelvis just a hair, striking the spot in Isaac’s core than makes him cry out into Allison’s waiting mouth. He sets a sharp, almost brutal pace, because that’s what Isaac needs now, close the edge as he is. But Scott also knows that he doesn’t stand a chance of lasting long either. He’s hard and Isaac’s body is so tight and the both his lovers are spread out before him and makes his heart pound just looking at them, watching Allison’s fingers dance across each vertebrae, trace the line of each rib. The hand disappears between their body’s and Isaac’ head comes ups, his body rocks back into Scott’s, back arching and Scott knows she’s got his nipple caught between her fingers.

            It’s such a strange, delicious torture, feeling the way Isaac’s body tightens and pulls at him, the way he is so torn between arching into Scott’s thrust or against Allison’s fingers. The work him like that, a constant, steady, push-pull of sensation, until he no longer forms coherent words, just soft breathless sounds that could be either of their names.

            True to his words, it’s only minutes before Isaac’s body draws tight, one arm wrapped beneath Allison, while the other reaches back to clutch as Scott’s thigh. He ruts hard against Allison’s hip, his face buried in the crook of her neck, while Scott rides his prostate in swift, pounding thrust. He freezes; pulled tight as one of Allison’s bowstrings, coming hard against her belly. Scott fucks him through it, whispering against his skin.

            Isaac, shaking though he is, has at least the sense to shift down Allison’s body, until his head is pillowed on her breast, and he shifts his weight back onto his knees. He’s blissed out, but his position his body just to give, to let Scott join them in their post orgasmic high. Scott rocks against him, wanton and desperate, half a dozen more times before his balls draw up and a keening growl claws it’s way out of his throat. His hand clutches Isaac’s waist and hip hard enough that they’ll color purple for a few hours.

            He loses control of his spine not long after that, and he knows Isaac’s quivering thighs won’t hold them both, so he wraps an arm around the slender waist, falls sideways back onto the bed. Isaac is still panting but he shifts, and lets Allison crawl over him, to nestle in between their bodies.

            Scott knows he’s wearing that moronic grin again when she turns her head to kiss him. Her fingers are laced with Isaac’s where the rest on her belly.

            “Told you he’d like the surprise,” she says, but Isaac is already burrowing sleepily into her shoulder and Scott’s not far behind.


End file.
